


and i fell

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Yusaku learns a little bit about dating from an unlikely source. Aoi is supportive, even when they both suspect something is amiss. The two times Yusaku falls for a lie and the one time he lets himself fall for the truth.





	and i fell

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some RevYu. i was inspired by all the fanart of he and Revolver meeting IRL by literally falling over each other and idk i think it's cute and i'm weak and yes i'm just straight up using the Japanese side of the fandom's current interpretation of what IRL Revolver looks like so don't read too much into it.

They meet by chance in an embarrassing tangle of limbs. Yusaku's lost in his head in that way he often is, contemplating everything and nothing in a cycle that spirals out of control. His foot misses a step as he descends from the second floor and he falls like someone has cast him over the edge. The gears in his mind stop turning, his eyes widen a fraction, a breath catches in his throat, and he stares, unable to do anything to save himself. An image of himself bleeding out onto the floor briefly flashes in his mind and he can only watch the rapidly approaching ground uncomprehendingly. It doesn't make sense that he's likely about to meet his end by his own hand all because he misstepped this one time. He's always so careful to protect himself from others and yet he couldn't protect himself from this, his own carelessness. The irony isn't lost on him.

There's a sudden blur of blue and black and glinting gold and he crashes into something--someone--who seems to choose that very moment to meddle with fate and become a cushion to soften Yusaku's fall. The impact has them both slamming into the ground in a rather ungraceful heap and they both let out pained grunts. Despite the other taking the brunt of the fall, the collision knocks the wind out of Yusaku and he chokes in a breath like he's drowning. A dull fire smolders in his chest as his lungs scramble to refill and his chest aches from his pounding heart. It hurts, but not as much as it could have. Not as much as a broken neck or twisted limb.

There's a hiss of pain from the body pinned underneath him and muffled noise follows it. It almost sounds like words, but Yusaku only registers all of it and the voice that tries to call out to him through a groan after realizing there are arms wrapped around him.

"--y? Hey, answer me! Are you alright?"

A hand touches Yusaku's cheek and, curious, he tilts his head to look up at whoever is holding him. Gold meets his vision and he's struck by how familiar it is. It's piercing and dangerous but somehow comforting in a way Yusaku doesn't understand. He can't place it and he can't stop himself from staring even as the stranger's brows knit together and their lips twist into a deep frown. 

The hand gently holding his cheek slips away to hold up three fingers in-between them.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the stranger asks. The arm still at Yusaku's back holds him a little more tightly, but it doesn't feel unpleasant. "And don't lie. I'll know."

Something about that snaps Yusaku out of his daze. There's a beat of silence in which Yusaku realizes what's happening all at once. He's sprawled all over this person in an awkward position, staring up at them in a daze, and saying nothing while they continue to grow more and more concerned. 

Yusaku shoots up, cheeks coloring. "I'm sorry! Are you--"

Yusaku's mouth shuts before he can finish his spluttered apology. The person who broke his fall, another student around his age with dark hair and copper-colored earrings, looks amused and somehow this is even more awkward than lying on him had been. Yusaku sits back on his knees and looks away, flustered for no good reason.

"So you _can_ talk. That's good." the boy moves to prop himself up on his elbows and flashes Yusaku a little smile. Despite the gentle tease in his tone, he looks relieved. "For a moment I thought you had a concussion."

His expression changes to something more solemn--almost scolding--just as quickly as his smile had appeared.

"You're lucky you didn't break your neck or crack open your skull. That's not how I'd want to remember my first day." He leans on one side and gestures to the air with an over-dramatic wave of his hand. "A city in shock! Adorable student falls to his death at Den Academy! What a horrible headline that would be. The media can be so shameless."

That only serves to darken Yusaku's blush and he brings a hand to his face in an attempt to hide it. Of all the things that had to happen to him, it had to be this. He had to trip, fall into someone, and hurt them and now that same person is gently scolding him. It's not the strangest thing that's ever happened to him (or the most inconvenient), but it's up there. 

Yusaku takes a breath to calm himself and steady his voice before he turns back to him.

"I'm...I'm sorry." he tries again. He sounds much less squeaky this time around. It's progress. "Are you alright? I...hit you pretty hard."

The other boy laughs a little at that and pushes himself into a proper sitting position. His head tilts and there's an odd gleam in his eyes. The smile that slips into place is strange and a little foreboding. It's like he knows something Yusaku doesn't and that leaves him feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry about it. I've been hit much harder before." And just like that, the expression is gone and replaced with a sheepishness that doesn't fit his face. He rubs at his lower back, hissing a little. "Seriously, did someone push you? I'm glad I was here to catch you, but that was pretty impressive. You really know how to greet someone."

"No, I--" Yusaku frowns at the teasing remarks and looks away again. "I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts. That's all."

The other boy hums questioningly and looks unconvinced, but he doesn't argue. "I see...well, if that's the case, you really should be more aware of your surroundings. You're a little too pretty to end up as just a splatter on the ground."

The boy suddenly leans forward and reaches out to brush away some stray locks of hair from Yusaku's face. Fingers trail from his hair to his jaw and press underneath his chin. His eyes are searching (possibly checking for injuries), but his touch lingers just a little too long and a little too tenderly. Yusaku feels out of his element and flinches a little, unused to having others touch him.

There's a flutter in his stomach, but he ignores it and pushes the hand away. "What are you...doing...are you sure _you're_ not the one with the concussion?"

The other boy looks disappointed very briefly but backs away and chuckles in response. "I hit my back, not my head. I'm fine. Don't worry so much...ah..."

He pauses and pins Yusaku with a scrutinizing look. His mouth hangs open a bit and he looks a little lost, like he's searching for something to say but can't quite find the words he wants. It takes Yusaku a moment to catch on, but when he does, he finishes the sentence for him.

"Yusaku."

Something flashes in the other boy's eyes and he smiles in that strange way again. Yusaku isn't sure if this is normal for him or not, but there isn't much harm in telling him his name. It's not like there are any records that can be used against him. Yusaku has checked plenty of times before.

"Yusaku then." The boy repeats the name with a short nod and then moves to stand. He winces and it shows in the way he moves that he's in pain, but he leans down a bit regardless and offers Yusaku his hand. His smile is smaller and nicer than the odd thing it was before. "Kogami."

Yusaku blinks and stares at the offered hand a little warily. He should probably be a little more considerate considering the other hurt himself in their shared fall, but the boy is just so...suspicious. From his too familiar golden eyes and his eerie smiles to the way his face lit up the slightest bit at hearing his name. And honestly, he's a little more open with his touches and comments than Yusaku cares for, but--

Yusaku takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled up. He owes him, just a little. And maybe he's over-thinking things again anyway. 

Maybe.

"Mm...thank you."

He moves to pull his hand away, but the boy, Kogami, holds on and brings Yusaku's hand up to his lips. Like something out of a fairytale, he kisses the back of it and heat creeps up Yusaku's face.

"What--" Yusaku snatches his hand away, flustered all over again. "Why--!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kogami cuts him off with an amused laugh. His smile is playful but not in a mean way. "It's just, you make these really cute expressions and I like seeing them."

He's blunt. About as much as Yusaku himself can be. Sometimes it's better to say things outright, but Yusaku kind of wishes he was a little more...not like that. He doesn't know how to respond to teasing like this and it shows in his face.

Kogami doesn't stop smiling. If anything, he looks more amused. "Don't pout. It's a compliment."

"I'm _not_ pouting." Yusaku huffs and his eyes narrow just the slightest in annoyance. He doesn't even know _how_ to pout. That's ridiculous. "Shouldn't you go see the nurse?"

He attempts to change the subject, divert the other student's attention. But Kogami is stubborn and ignores the mention of the nurse altogether with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Really? Because it looks like you are from where I'm standing."

"..."

Yusaku turns on his heel with the intention of leaving him behind.

"Wait!" A hand grabs his shoulder and Yusaku sighs but he stops, turns back, and waits. Kogami has his other hand raised in apology and his expression is strained. Probably from moving too quickly considering his injury. "I'm sorry for teasing you. I got a little carried away."

Yusaku stares accusingly. "You kissed my hand."

"I--yes. I did." Kogami lets go of his shoulder and places one hand on his hip. "But I like you. It felt appropriate."

Yusaku tries to will away the heat creeping up into his face, but judging by the amused tilt to Kogami's lips, his efforts are in vain. He crosses his arms and tries to make his expression as neutral as possible.

"We just met."

Kogami opens his mouth but seems to think better of whatever he had to say and lets out a quiet breath instead. 

"So we did."

He moves forward and Yusaku steps back a little, but Kogami only moves around him to continue the descent to the ground floor. Odd, considering he originally had to of been heading up the stairs. Then again, the school nurse was on the ground floor...

"I'm not going to see you in a cast next time, am I?" Yusaku asks. He still feels put off by Kogami's forwardness, but it is Yusaku's fault he's injured in the first place. "Assuming I see you at all."

There's a soft laugh and Kogami throws a wave over his shoulder. 

"Maybe." he offers cryptically. There's a short pause and Kogami turns back suddenly, another sheepish look on his face. "A...bout the seeing each other part. I'm not that hurt. I promise."

Smooth.

Yusaku doesn't want to crack a smile at that, but he does anyway. Kogami seems to like that but chooses not to comment on it and waves again before he continues to walk away. When he's far enough away that Yuskau can no longer see him, he relaxes and lets out a relieved sigh.

That could have been really bad. Like Kogami mentioned earlier, Yusaku could have snapped his neck or worse. Everything could have ended right here on a random stairwell. He could have died never knowing who he was. He's lucky he was saved, albeit accidentally and at the cost of someone else getting hurt.

"Kogami..."

Yusaku repeats the name in the quiet emptiness left behind by the other boy's departure. He almost wants to trail after him and make sure he's actually okay (because he was a little slow in his gait and had a slight limp), but Yusaku doesn't move and settles for looking out the window and pondering over their meeting. There's something about that boy he feels he should know, but anything he could have had locked away in a memory slips through his fingers and nothing comes to mind. He sighs a little and holds up the hand Kogami kissed. He can still feel the touch of lips grazing against his skin. It tingles the more he focuses on the memory and a bit of pink dusts his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> his name is Kogami cuz I figure he'd likely share a surname with his father 
> 
> it's going to be my cheat name until we get an actual name to call him okay


End file.
